herofandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kronika X Cetrion/Romance of the Three Kingdoms characters with similarities to other heroes: Zhao Yun
This is Zhao Yun, a former servant of Gongsun Zan and Yuan Shao and one of the loyal generals of Shu kingdom. And these are heroes who are similar to him. Render_Dragon_Ball_Goku.png|Goku (Dragon Ball series) Tracer_overwatch.png|Tracer (Overwatch) SunWukong111.jpg|Sun Wukong (Journey to the West) Kitana_MKX_Render.png|Kitana (Mortal Kombat series) Jin_Kazama_TTT2_CG_art.png|Jin Kazama (Tekken series) Ashitaka.jpg|Prince Ashitaka (Princess Mononoke) 870084D9-0F34-4242-ACA6-1AC543AAA5C0.png|Space Boy (Rolie Polie Olie) Oliewave.png|Olie Polie (Rolie Polie Olie) Tommyreturnlegendarybattle.png|Tommy Oliver (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) Jason_Lee_Scott.png|Jason Lee Scott (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) Jason_sitting_on_his_Zord.jpg|Jason Scott (Power Rangers 2017) Aurora_pink_dress.png|Aurora (Disney's Sleeping Beauty) Bart_Unlock.png|Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) Tai_Kamyia_01.gif|Tai Kamiya (Digimon Adventure) Ash_Ketchum_(I_Choose_You).png|Ash Ketchum (Pokémon series) Wonder_Woman-674.jpg|Wonder Woman (DC Universe) Superman_0002.jpg|Superman (DC Universe) Aquaman-8.jpg|Aquaman (DC Universe) Princess_Anna.png|Princess Anna (Frozen) Luke_Skywalker_ROTJ.png|Luke Skywalker (Star Wars series) Rey_(2).JPG|Rey (Star Wars series) Candace_Render.png|Candace Flynn (Phineas and Ferb series) Spider-Man_NOW!.jpg|Spider-Man (Marvel Universe) Wolverine_Portrait_Art.png|Wolverine (Marvel Universe) Kim_Possible.png|Kim Possible MLP_The_Movie_Twilight_Sparkle_official_artwork_2.png|Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) Sunset_Shimmer_pony_and_human.png|Sunset Shimmer (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls series) ANDROS29.jpg|Andros (Power Rangers in Space) Carter_profile.jpg|Carter Grayson (Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue) Dimitri_(Anastasia).jpg|Dimitri (Anastasia) Samurai_Jack.png|Samurai Jack Bloom5.jpg|Bloom (Winx Club) Katswell_Agent_of_TUFF.jpeg|Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) Lori_Running.png|Lori Loud (The Loud House) CharacterArt-fred-SD.png|Fred Jones (Scooby-Doo series) Optimus_Prime_(1).png|Optimus Prime (Transformers) Issei_(0).jpg|Issei Hyoudou (High School DxD) ACI-Ezio.png|Ezio Auditore da Firenze (Assassin's Creed series) Elliot.png|Elliott (E.T. the Extra Terrestrial) Shane_Clarke.jpg|Shane Clarke (Power Rangers Ninja Storm) SFModernSonicRender.png|Sonic the Hedgehog MickeyMouse.png|Mickey Mouse (Disney Universe) Sailor_mercury_crystal_render_by_martinredfield-d8k9rh8.png|Sailor Mercury (Sailor Moon series) Gson34.jpg|Mark Evans (The Good Son) 1894899-reggie5.jpg|Reggie Mantle (Archie Comics) Takeshi Hongo.jpg|Takeshi Hongo (Kamen Rider series) Keisuke_Jin.jpg|Keisuke Jin (Kamen Rider X) Kotaro.jpg|Kotaro Minami (Kamen Rider Black and Black RX) Katsuragi_Present.jpg|Sento Kiryu (Kamen Rider Build) Bayonetta_SSBU.png|Bayonetta Data-Sora_KHREC.png|Sora (Kingdom Hearts series) Fox_SSBU.png|Fox McCloud (Star Fox series) Hiro_Hamada_in_Suit.png|Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) Aladdin_Pose.png|Aladdin (Disney's Aladdin) Rhaegar_picture.jpg|Rhaegar Targaryen (A Song of Ice and Fire/Game of Thrones series) We loved him for one movie.jpeg|Sam Witwicky (Transformers Film Series) Yukiden - Yukimura.jpg|Yukimura Sanada (Sengoku BASARA series) Wander_over_ginger_.png|Wander (Wander Over Yonder) Image_of_branch2.png|Branch (Troll) The_Beast.jpg|Beast (Disney's Beauty and the Beast) Tir0.jpg|Tir McDohl (Suikoden) Shido_1.png|Shido Itsuka (Date A Live) Jonathan_ASB.jpg|Jonathan Joestar (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Lois_Griffin.png|Lois Griffin (Family Guy) Bender_fullbody.jpg|Bender (Futurama) Akira_Render.png|Akira Yuki (Virtua Fighter series) Terry-kofXIII.jpg|Terry Bogard (SNK series) Tinky-winky.jpg|Tinky Winky (Teletubbies) Huey.jpg|Huey Freeman (The Boondocks) Shiriou_Gou.jpg|Shirou Gou (Choudenshi Bioman) Jin_(Flashman).jpg|Jin (Choushinsei Flashman) Riki_Honoo.jpg|Riki Honoo (Kousoku Sentai Turboranger) Gaku_Hoshikawa.jpg|Gaku Hoshikawa (Chikyu Sentai Fiveman) Ryu Tendo.png|Ryu Tendo (Chojin Sentai Jetman) ZSK_VS_GB-Geki.png|Geki (Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger) Krystal8.jpg|Krystal (Star Fox) Moses.jpg|Moses (The Prince of Egypt) Kenshiro.png|Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star) Flik.png|Flik (A Bugs Life) Nobitatrue.jpg|Nobita Nobi (Doraemon) Miguel.png|Miguel Rivera (Coco) Derek grin.sized.jpg|Prince Derek (The Swan Princess) Casey Rhodes 01.jpg|Casey Rhodes (Power Rangers Jungle Fury) Jackie chan.png|Jackie Chan (Jackie Chan Adventures) Woody.png|Woody (Toy Story) Neo (The Matrix).png|Neo (The Martrix series) Harry potter jacket 22493 zoom 1.jpg|Harry Potter Scarecrow.jpg|Scarecrow (The Wizard of Oz) Rise-of-the-guardians-jack-frost-image.jpg|Jack Frost (Rise of Guardians) Megamind (Transpary).png|Megamind He-Man.png|He-Man (He-Man and the Masters of the Universe) Daffy Duck.png|Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) Ryuuko Matoi.png|Ryuko Matoi (Kill la Kill) Prince Danstan.jpg|Prince Dastan (Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time) Spike ape escape.jpg|Spike (Ape Escape) RyoHazukiShenmue.png|Ryo Hazuki (Shenmue series) Robin-hood.jpg|Robin Hood (The Adventures of Robin Hood) Robinhoodfinal.png|Robin Hood (Disney's Robin Hood) Ethan-0.jpg|Ethan Hunt (Mission Impossible) Arnold hauntedhouse01.png|Arnold Perlstein (The Magic School Bus) 250px-Rick.jpg|Rick O' Connell (The Mummy series) RtteHiccup.png|Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III (How to Train Your Dragon) Sailor jupiter crystal render by luna ris-d7gg7mf.png|Sailor Jupiter (Sailor Moon series) Nausicaa.jpg|Nausicaä (Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind) Link SSBU.png|Link (The Legend of Zelda) Yoko Littner 4.png|Yoko Littner (Gurren Lagann) Ichigo (104).jpg|Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) Christopher Robin Pooh.jpg|Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh series) Dlarusso2018.jpg|Daniel LaRusso (The Karate Kid series) Stanley Ipkiss.jpg|Stanley Ipkiss (The Mask) Ronald.jpg|Ronald McDonald (McDonald's series) Jotaro-kujo-allstarbattle-character-artwork.jpg|Jotaro Kujo (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Nick Morton.png|Nick Morton (The Mummy 2017) Yugo bloody roar 808.jpg|Yugo Ogami (Bloody Roar series) Johnsmithstand.jpg|John Smith (Disney's Pocahontas) Stuart Little.png|Stuart Little Tommy Vercetti (VC - art).jpg|Tommy Vercetti (Grand Theft Auto series) Balto render.png|Balto Cu4.png|Lancer (Fate/stay night) 500full-power-rangers-mystic-force-photo.jpg|Nick Russell (Power Rangers Mystic Force) The-legend-of-drunken-master1.jpg|Wong-Fei Hung (Drunken Master series) SpyroLegend.png|Spyro the Dragon Korrarender.png|Korra (The Legend of Korra) 3841872-zatanna.jpg|Zatanna (DC Universe) Chris MvC.png|Chris Redfield (Resident Evil series) Lance (Sym-Bionic Titan).png|Lance (Sym-Bionic Titan) 492px-Untitled-3.png|Simba (The Lion King) Ladybug Render.png|Ladybug (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir) Algren-the-last-samurai-10720386-399-600.jpg|Nathan Algren (The Last Samurai) Karnisss as the Mockingjay.jpeg|Katniss Everdeen (The Hunger Games trilogy) Power Rangers Poder Salvaje Cole.png|Cole Evans (Power Rangers Wild Force) 3965049-cyclops.jpg|Cyclops (Marvel Universe) Ren ProfilePic Timeskip.png|Lie Ren (RWBY) Naruto_Uzumaki_(Part_II).png|Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto series) Sasuke Uchiha with Rinnegan.png|Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto series) Mega Man SSBU.png|Mega Man Steven Universe - With Weapon3-0.png|Steven Universe Sinbad (Legend of the Seven Seas).png|Sinbad (Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas) MarcoMSXX.png|Marco Rossi (Metal Slug series) Galford-sen.jpg|Galford (Samurai Shodown series) 02 Mighty Morphin' ~ Billy Cranston 01.jpg|Billy Cranston (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) Marco diaz.png|Marco Diaz (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) Danny phantom by strunton-dapnvnq.png|Danny Phantom Avatar Aang.png|Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) AgentG.jpg|Agent G (The House of the Dead series) Dutch.jpg|Dutch (Predetor) Transparentalucard.png|Alucard (Hellsing) Cloud SSBU.png|Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy VII) Dissidia_Squall.png|Squall Leonhart (Final Fantasy VIII) Andy-andy-barclay-32945644-400-265.png|Andy Barclay (Child's Play) Michael Jordan (Space Jam).png|Michael Jordan (Space Jam) Fievel Mousekewitz.png|Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail series) Athenakofxlv.jpg|Athena Asamiya (SNK series) Captain_America_Vol_6_2_Textless.jpg|Captain America (Marvel Universe) Jin Kisaragi (BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle, Character Select Artwork).png|Jin Kisaragi (BlazBlue series) Captain America Vol 7 1 Meinerding Variant Textless.jpg|Captain America (Marvel Cinematic Universe) JohnRambo2008.jpg|John Rambo (Rambo series) Conan-the-Barbarian-Fan-Art-Contest-520x736.jpg|Conan the Barbarian Ryan Steele.jpg|Ryan Steele (Saban's V.R. Troopers) Vaan-0.png|Vaan (Final Fantasy XII) Lightning_(70).jpg|Lightning (Final Fantasy XIII) Bubbles-pic.png|Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) Wesley Collins.png|Wesley Collins (Power Rangers Time Force) Owen Grady 001.jpg|Owen Grady (Jurassic World) Emperor Kuzco.png|Emperor Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove series) Mario.png|Mario (Super Mario Bros) Theres-a-chance.jpg|Lloyd Christmas (Dumb and Dumber) Will Stronghold.png|Will Stronghold (Sky High) Home alone macaulay culkin kevin mccallister boy fear shout fright 346 1600x1200.jpg|Kevin McCallister (Home Alone series) Eren Yeager full body.png|Eren Yeager (Attack on Titan) RWBYAA YangXiaoLong V1.png|Yang Xiao Long (RWBY) Thomas O'Malley.png|Thomas O' Malley (The Aristocats) Mm08 jcvd20universal20soldier1.jpg|Luc Deveraux (Universal Soldier) Leonardo 2003.jpg|Leonardo (TMNT series) Wong Fei-Hung.jpeg|Wong Fei-Hung (Once Upon a Time in China series) DJ Drake trading card - 2003 Inkworks Looney Tunes.jpg|D.J. Drake (Looney Tunes: Back in Action) Francoherowiki.jpg|James Franco (This Is The End) Jack Reacher poster.jpg|Jack Reacher Carmen in 3rd Spy Kids film.jpg|Carmen Cortez (Spy Kids) Spidermanmaguire.png|Spider-Man (Spider-Man Films) The-legendary-star-lord-1-asrar-variant-100369.jpg|Star-Lord (Marvel Universe) Emmet lego movie 2.png|Emmet Brickowski (The Lego Movie) Speedy Gonzales.svg.png|Speedy Gonzales (Looney Tunes) Tyler Dino Charge.jpg|Tyler Navarro (Power Rangers Dino Change) Kazuma Yagami.jpg|Kazuma Yagami (Kaze no stigma) Han.jpg|Han Sing (Romeo Must Die) Kod liu.jpg|Liu Jian (Kiss of the Dragon) Howard T. Duck (comic series).jpg|Howard Duck Raimundo0000.png|Raimundo Pedrosa (Xiaolin Shodown) Himura.Kenshin.full.686683.jpg|Himura Kenshin (Samurai X) Kimble001.jpg|John Kimble (Kindergarten Cop) Terminator-2-1991-af-02-g.jpg|Terminator (Terminator 2: Judgment Day) Mathayus.jpg|Mathayus the Scorpion King (The Mummy and The Scorpion King series) Jack Slater.jpg|Jack Slater (Last Action Hero) 0s7v0b4gccsngbc4.jpg|Howard Langston (Jingle all the Way) Top-gun-maverick.jpg|Maverick (Top Gun) RonKovic.jpg|Ron Kovic (Born on the 4th of July) MartyMcFly.jpg|Marty McFly (Back to the Future) 200px-AceVenturaFilm.png|Ace Ventura (Ace Ventura series) X-Men_Apocalypse_Cyclops_Image_2_.jpg|Cyclops (X-Men Movies) Prince Antonio.png|Prince Antonio (Barbie as the Island Princess) Richard Dean Anderson as Angus MacGyver.jpg|Angus MacGyver (Macgyver series) Qin Xian Sheng fm Old Master Q by alicia the fantasist.jpg|Mr. Chin (Old Master Q) Oblivion - jack harper - tom cruise4-328x418.jpg|Jack Harper (Oblivion) Minority-Report.jpg|John Anderton (Minority Report) Leina profile 1.jpg|Leina Vance (Queen's Blade) Drew McCormick.jpg|Andrew McCormick (Big Bad Beetleborgs) Yack.jpg|Black Jack Chouun Koihime Musou.jpg|Chouun Shiryuu (Koihime†Musou) ZeldaSSBU.png|Princess Zelda (The Legend of Zelda) MiloThatch.png|Milo James Thatch (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) Carlos rr01.jpg|Carlos Ramon (The Magic School Bus) Tumblr n7ypa5hSsA1rbt4xmo3 1280.jpg|Yousuke Jou (Jikuu Senshi Spielban) Ohred.jpg|Gorou Hoshino (Chouriki Sentai Ohranger) Kyousuke in Gokaiger.jpg|Kyousuke Jinai (Gekisou Sentai Carranger) Kenta_Date_in_Gokaiger.jpg|Kenta Date (Denji Sentai Megaranger) Ryouma.jpg|Ryouma (Seijuu Sentai Gingaman) JackDawson.jpg|Jack Dawson (Titanic) Eggsy and the Orange Jacket.jpg|Gary "Eggsy" Unwin (Kingsman series) Peter Griffin.png|Peter Griffin (Family Guy) SC5-Siegfried.jpg|Siegfried Schtauffen (Soul Calibur series) Spider-Man AIW Profile.jpg|Spider-Man (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Ken Barbie.png|Ken (Barbie series) Daniel Hillard-Mrs-Doubtfire RW.jpg|Daniel Hillard (Mrs. Doubtfire) Ranma.jpg|Ranma Saotome (Ranma 1/2) Superman without the dates.jpeg|Superman (DC Extended Universe) Peter Pan Transparent.png|Peter Pan (Disney's Peter Pan) Sol Badguy GGXrd portrait.png|Sol Badguy (Guilty Gear series) Nemo.png|Nemo (Finding Nemo) Tatsuya_Asami.jpg|Tatsuya Asami (Mirai Sentai Timeranger) Kakeru Shishi.jpg|Kakeru Shishi (Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger) Huo_Yuanjia.jpg|Huo Yuanjia (Fearless) Speedracer.jpg|Speed Racer 1036422_1337856628909_full.png|L Lawliet (Death Note) 411full.jpg.png|Yousuke Shiina (Nipuu Sentai Hurricaneger) Takeru Shiba.jpg|Takeru Shiba (Samurai Sentai Shinkenger) Jayden Power Rangers Samurai.jpg|Jayden Shiba (Power Rangers Samurai) Captain_Marvelous.PNG|Captain Marvelous (Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger) 741689-babe-pig.jpg|Babe Tommy Pickles.jpg|Tommy Pickles (Rugrats) Edward Kenway.png|Edward Kenway (Assassin Creed series) Zorro.png|Zorro Aquaman_justice_league_part_one_hd_5k-wide.jpg|Aquaman (DC Extended Universe) Rogerpoint.png|Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) Jeanne snkh1.png|Jeanne D' Arc (World Heroes series) Red Sonja 001.jpg|Red Sonja Snoopy.gif|Snoopy (Peanuts) 115375363 Brosnan 349342c.jpg|James Bond (Pierce Brosnan's James Bond movies) Ultrmn ace Seiji.png|Seiji Hokuto (Ultraman Ace) UltramanTiga.png|Ultraman Tiga Daigo.jpg|Daigo Madoka (Uitraman Tiga) Kouji Segawa.jpg|Kouji Segawa (Kamen Rider J) Samsam-zigouilleur.jpg|Sam Sam Remy (1).jpeg|Remy (Ratatouille) Oliver.png|Oliver (Oliver & Company) Sam Brenner.jpg|Sam Brenner (Pixels) Elektra-213.jpg|Elektra (Marvel Universe) Daredevil BA 2003.jpg|Daredevil (Daredevil/Elektra movie) Elektra_Natchios_(Earth-701306)_Poster.jpg|Elektra (Daredevil/Elektra Movie) Keneagle.jpg|Ken the Eagle (Science Ninja Team Gatchaman) Charming2.png|Prince Charming (Disney's Cinderella) Prince Kit.png|Prince Kit Charming (Cinderella 2015) Carmensandiego.jpg|Carmen Sandiego (Carmen Sandiego 2019) Ike SSBU.png|Ike (Fire Emblem series) Ryo Saeba.jpg|Ryo Saeba (City Hunter) Wyborn Lovat.png|Wybie Lovat (Coraline) Yugi Muto Dark Dimensões.png|Yugi Muto (Yu-Gi-Oh!) Shinichi Kudo.jpg|Shinichi Kudo (Detective Conan) TonyMSC.jpg|Tony Montana (Scarface) Joel Render.png|Joel (The Last of Us) T&Jerry.png|Jerry the Mouse (Tom & Jerry) James Hiller.png|James Hiller (Liberty's Kids) 249422.jpg|Howl Jenkins Pendragon (Howl's Moving Castle) Inspector Gadget.jpg|Inspector Gadget Lion-O.png|Lion-O (Thundercats) Good luck bear.png|Good Luck Bear (The Care Bear series) Grinch.png|The Grinch (How the Grinch Stole Christmas 2000) Baron.jpeg|Baron Humbert von Gikkingen (Whisper of the Heart and The Cat Returns) 26.Jiro.jpg|Jiro Horikoshi (The Wind Rises) D'Artagnan (Chris O'Donnel).png|D' Artagnan (The Three Musketeers) Kensou-kofxiv.jpg|Sie Kensou (SNK series) White Bomberman R.png|White Bomberman (Bomberman series) 123-0.jpg|David Langley (Bean: The Movie) Rock.jpg|Rock (Black Lagoon) Max Keeble.jpg|Max Keeble (Max Keeble's Big Move) Daredevil-_Armor_Suit_2.png|Daredevil (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Nathan Drake in Uncharted 4- A Thief's End .jpeg|Nathan Drake (Uncharted) Lara Croft 2015.png|Lara Croft (Tomb Raider series) Leonardo_TMNT(2012).png|Leonardo (TMNT 2012) Daigo_Kiryu.png|Daigo Kiryu (Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger) Optimusprime-poster.jpg|Optimus Prime (Transformers Film Series) JagoRender zps7af79c80.png|Jago (Killer Instinct series) Robin-1.jpg|Robin (Teen Titans 2003) 1DE1B2EE-B2FA-4223-9092-E6E285BCB5A7.jpeg|Jason (The Care Bears Movie) Category:Blog posts